


Ensemble Stars!! RWBY AU Fic Collection

by azuredeity



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - RWBY, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, More characters and relationships will be added once more chapters is added, Some fics will be connected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: Welcome to my Enstars RWBY AU! You don't need to have knowledge of the series however it is recommended that you watch the series to understand some of it's lore.This will be sort of a fic collection and it's timeline will  be very messing, so please bear with me.
Relationships: Sakasaki Natsume/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Ensemble Stars!! RWBY AU Fic Collection

**Author's Note:**

> [ Continuation to "It's Not The Time To Say Goodbye. It's recommended to read that fic to understand the context of this part ] 
> 
> Ritsu and Natsume both had trouble reaching Rei. However, they were able to fend the grimm off thanks to the rest of Knights coming back just in time to save them. The two then were able to reach to where UNDEAD was staying however...

“Nakkun, are we almost there yet?”

Ritsu and Natsume have been travelling for weeks. It was now difficult for them to travel due to the countless grimm that is now lingering due to Yumenosaki finally falling at the hands of Eichi Tenshouin, who now became the new Spring Prince and used his powers for the worse of everyone. The vampire still doesn’t believe that he had agreed to come with Natsume for the sake of saving his older brother from some kind of trouble that Natsume himself doesn’t know about. Even if he had refused to come with him, he knew that he would find a way to drag him into this, so he just had to agree to come with him. Ritsu was eyeing his surroundings, being on the lookout for possible grimm that might stop them on their tracks. Gripping tightly into his sword, he looked around left and right, hoping that their enemies would not come and attack them. Then, he heard Natsume hum in agreement from the question he just asked. “We are almost there. Let’s just hope that grimm won’t be in our way,” the magician said as he grabbed a grip of his weapon which was a magic wand that can turn into a gun that can shoot out dust. 

The vampire took this as a signal to grip on tightly to his sword. As the two of them got closer to their destination, both of them held onto his weapons more as Natsume was slowing down the cart that they were in. They thought that the entrance was clear however both of them were surprised by the sudden landing of a Nevermore. Natsume immediately switched his weapon to a gun and started shooting it. It continued to attack him with its feathers. The magician then used his semblance which was the ability to cast spells like attack or protection spells. His weapon then changed back to it’s magic wand form as he casted one of his attack spells but it only harmed the enemy just a bit. Yellow eyes widened at the sight of the Nevermore moving close, he was preparing to embrace it’s attack but Ritsu was able to defend him. The vampire turned around and gave him a smile, “Can you give me some light?” he asked. Natsume complied and lit up the lightbulb that he had in his bag. Ritsu then took a little bit of the light’s energy and channeled it onto his sword and landed a blow on the Nevermore. He panted for a bit since channeling light energy to his sword takes a bit of his energy. 

Eyes widened even more when the Nevermore started attacking them even more. Countless sharp feathers were thrown at them as they tried to back away from it. Natsume was casting multiple protection spells but had to stop since he can’t cast a lot consecutively. The redhead reached for his pouch and grabbed out pieces of fire dust and loaded it into his gun to create more light sources for Ritsu to use but the Nevermore was able to attack him before he was able to shoot the bullets. Ritsu turned around to see Natsume helplessly lying on the ground, trying to grab his wand as their enemy moved to him closer, ready to finish him. He quickly ran before he had heard an arrow being shot and landed on the Nevermore. The vampire was surprised, the only person he knows that uses a bow and arrow is Tsukasa and he was at his home kingdom where he had to deal with his duties. It’s totally not possible that he would be present right?

But he was wrong, the moment he turned around, Ritsu saw Tsukasa confidently grinning as he moved towards the grim and continued to shoot arrows with dust. Then, he could see three other similar figures right beside him. It was his fellow teammates confidently smiling at him. Ritsu quietly watched in shock as the three of them started attacking the Nevermore. This gave him the chance to get to Natsume before it could get close to him to attack him more. Izumi turned around to yell at Ritsu, “You two go to where you need to go! We will fend this jerk for you!” The vampire looked at him for a second before quietly nodding to run straight to his other companion. 

He carefully lifted Natsume by the arm the moment he reached him. The magician quietly grunt in pain as he slowly lifted his head to see the other members of Knights were fending off the grimm that had appeared in front of them a few moments ago. Gathering up the strength to speak he looked at Ritsu in the eye and opened his mouth, “We need to get to the entrance of the village now. Let’s go to the cart right away before it reaches it,” he instructed Ritsu. Ritsu nodded and carried him to the cart, thankfully that he was in the mood to fight and was able to use his strength to carry his redhead companion quickly to the cart. When they got there, he carefully placed him behind and he took the responsibility to drive to their destination with Natsume’s instruction. The both of them went past the other four members of Knights as they almost defeated the Nevermore. Tsukasa gave Ritsu a short nod and smile and continued fighting afterwards.

* * *

The village was quiet, it was already night and there were less people roaming around, scared of the possible grimm that could enter it anytime soon. Natsume was talking to Koga through his scroll, asking him where they were located. Eventually they came to a full stop when they reached a small house. Both Ritsu and Natsume entered it and were greeted by both Adonis and Koga who immediately went to both of them. Koga looked at Ritsu before suddenly grabbing his hand to drag him into the room that his older brother was in. “Ritchii, you’ve just barely arrived just in time,” he said as he pushed him inside the room. Ritsu was confused, what did he mean he was just barely in time? Was he too late to save Rei? Or was he already… When he entered the room, there stood Kaoru who was gripping onto Rei’s hand, it looked like he was using his semblance to help him. 

The blond looked at Ritsu with a bittersweet expression, “I’ll leave you two to talk for a bit. My semblance could only do so little to keep him alive,” he muttered before standing up to leave the room and locking the door. Both of the Sakuma brothers were finally alone. Ritsu gulped before walking near Rei who was laying down his bed, pale and almost looking like a dead body. 

Rei opened his eyes and looked up at him, smiling bitterly as he saw the frown that his dear younger brother was wearing. “Ritsu… I’m sorry.” Those were the first words that came out of his mouth. The younger Sakuma became more confused. He didn’t understand what was going on. What happened to his brother? Who did this to him to the point that he was slowly unable to move? Ritsu remained silent before Rei decided to open his mouth again, “I hid too many secrets from you… and I think you deserve to know them now,” he said as the other’s eyes quickly widened in surprise. The older Sakuma reached for Ritsu’s cheek and cressed it a bit. “During the fight at Yumenosaki, Professor Seiya was able to find the winter maiden who was on the verge of death. Thanks to their technology, they were able to keep her alive before fully transferring the powers to me. So when I brought you back, I was now officially the winter prince,” he explained before suddenly coughing blood.

Ritsu quickly supported Rei when he had his coughing fit. His eyes were now filled with tears, “Anija, what does this mean? Are you going to die soon? Please… don’t leave me again. You can still do this! Suu-chan might have something in hand that can cure you and then you can finally use your powers again--” he was suddenly cut off by his brother putting a hand to his mouth and bitterly smiled once more. 

“I have made my decision. But don’t worry, I won’t leave you behind,” he softly said as he caressed his younger brother’s cheek once again and closed his eyes. “A part of me remains deep inside of you, please remember that,” he said his last words as his hand suddenly fell down from Ritsu’s cheek. Then, a light from his body quickly emerged and went straight to him. Ritsu opened his eyes, blue flames surrounding them before slowly dying. He went to Rei's body and frantically shook it. Screaming out his name multiple times before he realized, he was finally dead for good. He slowly backed away as tears started falling down to his cheeks and fell down to his knees, crying loudly.

_ “R-rei… Don’t leave me! You… idiot brother!” _

Natsume, the remaining members of UNDEAD and the other members of Knights quietly listened to Ritsu’s emotional cries over Rei’s death. Both Natsume and Koga were tearing up due to the loss of someone they have looked up to for so long while the rest quietly mourned the older Sakuma. 

* * *

It was morning and Ritsu’s eyes fluttered open. 

He woke up. He was now on a bed. Ritsu quickly tried to use his new powers to see if what happened last night was really true. Cold blue flames lit up proving that the events from last night were true. Rei was gone for good now and he feels that he is the one to blame for his death. Ritsu then heard a knock at the door and he quickly mumbled a quiet come in. Natsume entered his room and quickly ran towards him to give him one of the tightest hugs he ever received. 

Natsume said “I’m sorry,” all over and over again. Ritsu could feel him gripping the back of his shirt tightly as he continued to apologize. The vampire knew it wasn’t his fault that they weren’t able to make it in time to save him. It wasn’t the other members of UNDEAD either. Nobody in the place that they are today is not to blame. Ritsu started crying once again as Natsume held him tiger, mumbling more apologies to the younger Sakuma. 

They remained hugging each other before they finally released, Natsume softly smiling before quickly landing a kiss on Ritsu’s lips and letting go. “I thought you needed it,” he said before pressing his forehead on the other’s forehead. “Your teammates are waiting for yOU. You need to travel to Reimei before it’s too laTE.”

The other male went silent for a bit, “What about you? Are you coming with us…?” he quietly asked. 

Natsume reached for both of Ritsu’s hands and held them tighter, “Me and the remaining members of UNDEAD will be going back to Yumenosaki to deliver the relic that Rei nii-san managed to restore and also, deliver his body to your home town,” he replied and the other’s reaction was a small frown. The redhead tightened his grasp even more, “Don’t worry, once we are done with what we need to do, we will come to you in Reimei.”

The vampire released one of his hands from Natsume’s grasp and held out his pinky, “Make sure of that, Natsume.”

Natsume did the same and wrapped his around Ritsu’s. 

For what felt like a longtime winter for a moment, Natsume’s warmth was there for Ritsu. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways!! I love RWBY so much and I really wanted to do an Enstars AU for such a long time.  
> First chapter starting off strong with me killing off Rei... haha  
> But don't worry, you will see him more in future fics!
> 
> I talk about my AU most of the time at my twitter account, so go follow me I guess...? Haha @treasureknights


End file.
